The Date
by goodkingcaptain
Summary: Levy goes on a date with Lyon. Gajeel and Juvia are not okay with this. [One-Shot]


Gajeel approached her at the bar, sticking out his boot and giving her foot a little kick.

"Wanna go on a mission with me?" He asked Levy, shoving the poster in front of where she was reading her book. He grinned at her. "It sounds pretty fun, right? Difficult, too. My brawn could sure use your brains for this one."

"Sorry, Gajeel." She said, pushing the poster back at him and continuing to read without even lifting her eyes from her book. "I can't."

"Huh?" His face fell. "Why not?"

"I've got a date tonight."

He snorted. "Yeah, right. With who? One of those Shadow Gear guys?"

"No, someone I met at the Grand Magic Games." She licked her finger and turned the page of her book.

"The Games? What, you mean someone from another guild?"

"Yeah." Levy replied simply.

"Well, who is it?" Gajeel sat down next to her and resisted the urge to pluck that book out of her hands so she would look at him.

"Lyon."

"Who is _Lyon_?"

"The white haired guy. You know, Gray's brother? Or, Foster brother I guess. The ice mage."

"That moron with a crush on Juvia?"

"He says he's gotten over her." She shrugged. "Besides, it's just a date. He's so smart, too. I'm sure it will be fun."

Gajeel's face twisted up like he'd tasted something sour. "I dunno. This guy doesn't seem trustworthy to me."

"Well, it's a good thing you're not the one going on a date with him." Levy stood, snapped her book shut, and promptly walked away. Gajeel was left sitting at the bar with a dark expression on his face.

After a moment, he stood and marched over to the table where Juvia was sitting with Gray and Natsu.

"I need to talk to you." He growled.

"With Juvia?" She answered. "Why?"

"Just come here."

Gajeel marched her over to the corner of the guild hall, his frown never leaving his face. "You need to tell your boyfriend to leave Levy alone."

"Boyfriend?" Juvia asked. Suddenly her head whipped around to glare at Gray. "What did Gray say to Levy? Does Juvia have another love rival?"

"No." Gajeel hissed. "Not boyfriend #1, boyfriend #2. That white-haired asshole."

"Lyon?" She only looked confused now. "What has he been doing to Levy?"

"Asking her on dates and shit." Gajeel crossed his arms. "We were gonna go on a mission today but instead she's gonna go have intelligent conversation with that stupid snow wizard."

"Lyon and Levy are going on a date?" Juvia's eyes were suddenly out of focus. "Oh, part of Juvia is glad that Lyon is leaving her alone, so that she can spend more time with Gray! But another part says… how could he get over Juvia so easily? Is Juvia not important or beautiful enough? What is it about Levy that is better than Juvia?"

Gajeel grimaced. "Maybe he just has a thing for blue hair."

"That isn't the point!" Juvia snapped. "We… We need to keep an eye on them."

"You mean like, follow them around and stuff? That seems more like your thing than mine."

"You do not know Lyon like Juvia does. He is very charming, and very convincing. One time Juvia…" She blushed. "Juvia felt a moment of doubt for Gray, because of Lyon…" She paused. "It is your responsibility as Levy's team mate and friend to make sure that nothing happens between her and Lyon."

"Okay." He replied. "So how are we gonna do this?"

* * *

"It's nice to see you again, Levy." Lyon smiled at her, and then reached out to take her hand and press a kiss to the top of it.

"_Disgusting_." Gajeel said.

"Whisper unless you want to be caught." Juvia told him as they stood some distance away, gazing around the corner. "Juvia does not imagine that Levy would appreciate you following her around while she is on a date."

"This was your idea." Gajeel hissed. "And you said it was my responsibi-" Juvia quickly shushed him.

"I thought we could perhaps go to the museum for our date, and then grab something to eat afterwards." Lyon hooked his arm in Levy's and they began to walk down the street. "How does that sound to you?"

"That sounds perfect." Levy replied.

"Museum? How lame." Gajeel muttered. "Levy practically lives in a museum, why would she need to go to one?"

"Is it because Levy knows more things than Juvia does? Juvia would read more but books and water do not go well together." She clutched the wall, causing it to crack. "Juvia is smart too."

Gajeel and Juvia followed quietly behind the two as they walked to the museum. They talked and laughed about their team mates, their guilds, missions they had gone on. They spoke about some of their favorite books. Then they found the museum and entered. Gajeel and Juvia went to follow, but were stopped by security.

"You need to pay to get in here." The security guard said.

"Uh, you got any money?" Gajeel turned to Juvia, who shook her head.

The two ended up sitting some ways away from the museum, waiting on the couple to come out.

"What could they be doing in there that's taking so long?" Gajeel grumbled.

"Talking. Slowly falling in love. Forgetting about us." Tears formed at the corner of her eyes. "Juvia was having so much fun with her love triangle with Gray and Lyon. Why did Levy have to ruin it?"

"Levy hasn't ruined anything." He snapped. "It was that white-haired ice bastard."

"What if they get married?" Juvia buried her head in her hands. "What if they have a lot of babies? What if Gray becomes an Uncle and has even less time to spend with Juvia?"

Gajeel suddenly imagined Levy and Lyon surrounded by a bunch of brainy white and blue haired children, and then he imagined himself growing older sitting at home with his cat.

"They ain't gonna get married." He said. "I wouldn't let that happen. If Levy was busy being married and having babies with that asshole, she wouldn't be able to go on missions with me and Lily. And… y'know that might upset Lily and all…"

Juvia wiped her nose on her sleeve. "We would have to sabotage the wedding. Juvia could set Levy's dress on fire."

"I could eat the whole wedding cake before it even made it to the chapel."

"Juvia could make it rain so that the whole ceremony would be ruined!"

"Hey, Juvia, Gajeel!" Both of their heads whipped around to see Levy and Lyon, arm and arm, approaching them.

"How strange it is seeing you two here." Lyon said. "Are you on a date too?"

"No!" They replied at the same time.

"We're just… hanging out." Gajeel replied quickly.

Juvia nodded along. "Gajeel and Juvia are old friends."

"It's nice to see you two spending some time together." Levy said, and then looked up at Lyon. "Well, we've got to get going. It was good to see you!"

Gajeel fixed a hard glare at the back of Lyon's head as they walked away. "I don't like that guy."

* * *

"Why is he laughing so much?" Gajeel asked. "She's not _that_ funny."

Gajeel and Juvia sat back, watching Levy and Lyon as they had dinner outside of the popular little restaurant in Magnolia.

"Perhaps he is making fun of her?" Juvia suggested.

Gajeel's fist clenched. "He better not be."

"Juvia doesn't know why it is taking so long for them to eat their food. They should hurry and end their date. Juvia is tired."

"I know." Gajeel nudged her. "Rain them out."

Juvia nodded and concentrated her magic. After a moment, rain slowly began to fall from the sky. Lyon and Levy stood, and Lyon offered her his coat to keep her from getting wet. Gajeel snorted and Juvia made it rain a little harder.

"I think he's walking her home now." Juvia said as they kept behind the two of them.

"Good." Gajeel replied.

The two made it back to Levy's place at Fairy Hills, and chatted for a moment outside.

"What are they saying, Gajeel?" Juvia asked.

"I can't hear them over your rain." Gajeel squinted, trying to at least see them. Levy opened the door, and both of them stepped inside, and she shut the door behind them.

Suddenly the rain started pouring down.

"He went inside! Gajeel, he went inside!" Juvia's fingernails dug into his arm.

"Why the hell is he going inside of her place? He's got no business in there."

"They are going to get married and have children together! This is the worst day of Juvia's life!" Juvia fell dramatically to the ground, sobbing. "Gajeel, you must do something!"

* * *

Levy and Lyon shared a good laugh as Levy handed his soaking wet jacket back to them.

"At first, I didn't think it was going to work," Levy admitted. "But it worked much better than I thought! I've never seen Gajeel look so jealous before!"

"I had to admit, I didn't know if I could manage to tear Juvia away from Gray either," Lyon grinned. "But it all worked out perfectly."

"We're geniuses." Levy wiped some drops of rain from her face. "It's too bad that you and I aren't _really_ into each other."

"Yeah, if things don't work out with Juvia, and you and your Dragon Slayer don't work out either, maybe I'll give you a call."

They looked at each other for a moment before bursting out in loud laughter.

"You'll have to watch out from now on, because I think Gajeel hates you."

"Unfortunately I think I have to say the same for you." Lyon replied. "Juvia is quite passionate. She doesn't seem to take her love rivals lightly."

Levy caught something out of the corner of her eye. "Quick, I think someone's at the window!" She leaned forward, wrapping her arms around him. "Hug me! Make it look romantic!" Lyon had to fight back laughter as he returned the gesture and rested his chin on top of her head.

Suddenly the door was blown in and Gajeel stomped into the room.

"Uh, Levy! There's an emergency!" He announced. He walked forward and yanked Lyon's arms from around her before hauling her up on his arm and trying to carry her outside. She latched on to what was left of the doorframe with all of her strength.

"What kind of emergency, Gajeel? Can't you see I'm busy here?"

"It's- Uh… Lily is sick!"

"Then you need to get Wendy, not me!"

"But he's asking for you!"

"Fine." Levy gave Lyon a smug grin. "Maybe we can do this again tomorrow night?"

"_No!_" Gajeel shouted, giving Levy a yank and pulling her outside with half of the doorframe still in her hands. "Lily's gonna be sick tomorrow night too!"

Lyon followed them outside to see Juvia standing there waiting.

"Oh, Juvia. It's nice to see you." He looked up. "Did you make the rain stop?"

"Yes," Juvia blushed and looked away. "J-Juvia must make sure that Gray has not caught this illness as well! Juvia must go!" She sprinted away.

Levy gave Lyon a little thumbs up over Gajeel's shoulder, and Lyon returned it.

All according to plan.


End file.
